Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting device display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display comprises a display substrate including a display area displaying an image, a peripheral area, and an encapsulation substrate encapsulating the display substrate.
A plurality of organic light emitting diodes connected between a scan line and a data line in a matrix form to configure a pixel are formed in the display area, and the organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer formed between the anode and the cathode. In the peripheral area, the following elements are formed: a scan end and a data end extending from the scan line and the data line of the display area; a common voltage line for operating the organic light emitting diode; and a scan driver and a data driver for processing signals supplied from the outside so as to supply the processed signals to the scan end and the data end.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.